JackFrost y FlamingRose
by LillyBronx
Summary: They know each other the problem is that they don t know it. Man in The moon Chose a new Guardian that is the opposite of JACK FROST imagine who... Jack AND Rose hate each other they don't know who is relay Rose someone that Jack has been Looking for since he gt back his memories...
1. Jack Frost Mind

A few years after we save children from Pitch a bomb fell on the home of Jamie, It killed him and all who raised me, for whom I was not invisible ...

It seems that no child believes in me, I've been busy thinking about my memories of the past. Remember someone in the my past that i want to talk with, nobody lives That long, but I would liked to know before to saw her just once more ...


	2. Flaming Rose

Hello, you can call me Flaming Rose, my life is simple, and I spend bothering and heating things, say that it's weird but has been that way since Man in the Moon take me out of that boiler yes it sound weird but I found that I can burn and burn what I want...

I am alone although I can be very good and have many friends no one can see me, I like it but is not the same to see everyone having fun with what I do and... Watch myself having fun alone ...


	3. Chapter 1

**At the North Pole**

North: (Turns the signal).

Tooth Fairy: Lets go North Need us ...

Bunnymund: I'm going...

Sandy: (Goes to the North Pole)

JackFost: Not again ...

Guardians in North Pole

Santa: Man in the Moon is launching a new guardian ...

Tooth: Who?

**Man in the Moon creates the figure of FlamingRose**

North: FlamingRose?

BunnyMund: What, that girl is a mess she burned my Easter eggs ...

JackFrost: (Amazed) Who is she?

Santa: It seems that Jack does not know Rose ...

Tooth: But Jack you sure you've never met her?, Atought she your opposite ...

Jack: No I'm sorry, but she looks so ...

BunnyMund: Jack, Will you come to recruit?

Jack: What a Question, I was almost going to beck you, (Hawking sneaky) Yeah Why not?


	4. Chapter 2

Bunnymund: Hi Rose ...

Rose: Rabbit, do you still mad with me about ...

Bunnymund: No, I didn't came for that, thank you for everything you did that day.

Rose: You're welcome ...

Bunnymund: Look down.

Rose: (Looks there's a tunnel) (slip) (Shout) What am I doing here?

North: Welcome to the North Pole Guardian.

Rose: That I am what?

Bunnymund: To my luck, a new guardian.

Rose: (He turns to look and burn Bunnymund's Ice Egg with a click)

Jack: (Freezes it)

Rose: (He turns to do with anger, gets near to him)You froze my fire.

Jack: And you burn my ice (Angrily).

Rose: How about a little heat? (Puts his hand on Jack's shoulder and start burning)

Jack: How about a little cold? (He puts his hand on Rose's waist and she begins to freeze)

Tooth: (The attempts to separate) Ahh (Something the wand back), they together create a kind of field freezing heat burned my Hand (shaking hands).

**A combination of ice and fire surrounds.**

Rose: Who are you?

Jack: JackFrost, And your little arrogant?

Rose: FlamingRose, and I´m your age stupid.

Sandy: (With his magic try to separate them)

Santa: Enough (Shout)

Jack and Rose: (kneeling are separated and fall to the ground with one hand on the ground and the other in the stomach, they turn to see and be seen with retraction) (They stand slowly)

Santa: Jack, what's wrong? She's new.

Jack: And powerful (between teeth).

Santa: And Rose How could you? You've always been on my nice list.

Rose: (Under his breath) Maybe because you never pay attention to what I do, (Angry) I hate people turn off my fire.

Jack: Yeah, and I sure love people burning my ice.

Rose: So you're a guardian, what is your center eh? The madness?

Jack: How do you know of centers?

Rose: Faith he was a guardian until everyone stopped believing in him and died (Swallowing).

North: You still remember him?

Rose: Yes, and it seems that you do not.

North: Rose, Man in the Moon has chosen you to new guardian.

Rose: Really, What make him think I´ll accept?

Jack: You have to ...

Rose: It seems I'm not the only one who did not want to be guardian ...

Jack: I want ...

North: Jack, Rose will stay with you until you want to be a guardian ...

Rose: You want FlamingRose & JackFrost To gather , hahaha, (Seriously) it won´t happen.

Santa: YES it will, isn't it Jack?

Jack: Yes, everything is for the Happines of the children ...

Rose: How can i work for you I just burn and heat things? I do not understand why I would Work as guardian, I'm not special, nobody believes me.

Jack: I understand how you feel ...

North: I just do not understand it, You Booth have the same power and can cause the same damage to each other,You have the same power but with other features.

Rose: Rabbit ...

Bunnymund: What happened ...

Rose: You still have easter eggs?

Bunnymund: Yes ...

Rose: Perfect (Takes one area North's Portal and uses it to open a portal to Easter Island) If you'll be with me follow me step ...

North: Take care ...

Jack: Yeah because I have to take care of who tried to kill me ...


	5. Chapter 3

**Easter Island**

Rose: Have you tried the boiled eggs?

Jack: You know you need to eat right?

Rose: Sure, but try is not bad, check this out (Throw the egg into the air and burns)

Jack: (What grip)

Rose: Try it.  
Jack: No thanks ... I don´t eat burned things...

Rose: Come on if you do it I'll try something frozen.

Jack: Only if you admit that ...

Rose: The ice is awesome.

Jack: (Pleased) And the fire too.

Rose: (Smiles)

Jack: You're not as I imagine ...

Rose:How you think I was?

Jack: Do not imagine, just saw you and thought you were super.

Rose: And, you discovered that I just no one in which no one believes ...

Jack: I discovered, you're wonderful.

Rose: (She blushed) How can you say that after almost freeze me?

Jack: Well, because you almost melted me, Who are you, where do you come from?

Rose: I have no idea I just know that my name is Elizabeth Rose.

Jack: (It is petrified at the name).

Rose: Jack, are you okay?


	6. Chapter 4

Sound far: Rose ...

Rose: Jack, do you hear that?

Jack: (Keep absorbed)

Bunnymund's hole appears under Rose ...

Rose: (falls and screams) ... Jack!

Jack: Rose ...! (Skip to the hole, but the hole closes and he hits in the floor).  
Rose: (falls through the Hole up to a dark house) (Finds a note)

Note: I need to talk to you ... Att. Bunnymund

Bunnymund: (Out of the Shadows) Detente

Rose: (Startled) Oh It's u, U scared me.

Bunnymund: I know what you're doing ...

Rose: Well, I do not ...

Bunnymund: You love Jack ...

Rose: Well, he's my friend ...

Bunnymund: But you want That he fall for you ...

Rose: What?

Bunnymund: You can not do that, Tooth loves him, would you do that to Tooth?

Rose: What are you talking about?

Bunnymund: Jack loves you, you have to treat him badly.

Rose: And if I don't?

Bunnymund: Well I'll Carry all my strength against you.

Rose: He is my friend ...

Bunnymund: If you become more his friend He will fall in love with you.

Rose: Impossible ,He is ice and I am fire, and I knows himself, he have a center I'm just fire also someone like him Can't be in love with m someone so ... so ... (clears throat) Someone different ...  
Bunnymund: You almost say special.

Rose: No.

Bunnymund: Yes I know ...

Rose: No.

Bunnymund: You loved him when you were Elizabeth Rose ...

Rose: Did I know him? ...

Bunnymund: Knows to much.

Tooth: Rabbit, She know more than she should, and she can use it against us and fight for what she want, and take off me someone, again.

Rose: Tooth, What do you mean? Tell me if i don't know I'm not able to do anything about it, I need my memories back, now more than ever ...

Tooth: NO, because you've take e of someone once and you will never do it again, not with him ...

Rose: I deserve to know who I am ...

Tooth: Lets go rabbit, she knows what to do if she want that I think about give her her memories back.

Rose: No wait (With tears in his eyes).

Tooth and Rabbit: (Disappear into the shadows).


End file.
